The Storm that Showed no Mercy
by Gilmore2fan
Summary: A storm comes to Stars Hollow and has more effects than expected.
1. Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Jess would not exist...but anyway, I'm just a zealot of the show, drawn to come back to it each week to watch the plots unfurl.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoy my fic. I will let you find out what the pairing is as you read. I guess this is the first fanfiction I'll have actually stuck to writing. Please R&R!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
The sky became dark as he looked out the window. According to the weather reports, this was just the beginning of a week filled with thunderstorms. He turned around as the sound of the closing door flooded the room, seeming a sign of the weather to come.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She ran into the front door, finally finding protection from the dreaded rain, incessantly falling from the sky, too dark for it to still be barely past noon. Grabbing the ringing phone before it stopped, she pressed the button to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai said, setting down the bag of groceries filling her arms.  
  
"Hey sweetie. I was wondering if you were going to answer it. Thought you might still be at the store."  
  
"I was. You almost missed me. Hey, how are you? Are you going to make it here for dinner?"  
  
"I hope. Business is starting to settle down more as the weather becomes gloomier. I might be able to talk your dad into letting me out early," Jason said, grinning at the thought of spending another wonderful night with his gorgeous girlfriend.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you then I guess. Love you, Jace."  
  
"Love you, Lore."  
  
She held onto the phone, even as she heard the click on the other end. She hadn't seen Jason for almost a week, and she hadn't been alone with him in over two. Dinner with her parents was softened by his presence, but dinner with Jason was almost brought to ruin by the presence of her parents. Tonight, both Richard and the pounding storm were threatening their perfect evening, alone in her house, with Rory staying at Yale for the weekend.  
  
She hung up the phone with dismay and began unpacking the groceries. In this perfectly planned dinner, she would cook the instant dinners, followed by a gallon of ice cream to share while cuddling up to the classic Hardbodies. She slowly pulled each of the ingredients of the night from the bag; all the ingredients except Jason.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, and then the power went out. Still hearing the ringing phone, Lorelai ran up the stairs, wishing she had more than just a cordless downstairs. 


	2. Pt 2

A/N: Sorry it took a while, but here's chapter 2! Hopefully chapter 3 will come quicker, but probably not. In this chapter Jess makes an appearance. This probably won't be the only chapter with him in it. I hate Jess, but this is the story of "The Storm that Showed No Mercy." Please R/R  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why am I always pulled back here?" he wondered as he reached for the door handle. Walking into his uncle's diner. Jess was not surprised that Luke looked shocked. It was starting to rain, and the thunderous sound of the door had ripped his attention from the window.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, hello to you too, Luke," Jess retorted sarcastically.  
  
A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky at the same time as a brief sigh came from Luke. The nearly instant thunder shook the room.  
  
"You can't run here every time you need a place to stay," Luke told his troublesome nephew.  
  
"So I heard you and Nicole finally got divorced," Jess said, ignoring Luke's statement.  
  
Luke ignored him and walked up to his apartment. Attempting to follow, Jess received a door in his face. Storming away from the door, he slumped into a nearby stool at the counter. While he'd been in the diner, the weather had gone from a light rain shower to full-fledged pouring.  
  
Upstairs, Luke was picking up the phone; he didn't know whom he was calling at first, but his fingers quickly decided for him. With the sound of the first ring, Luke was suddenly standing in the dark. "Great," he said. "This is just-"  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai cut him off.  
  
"Oh. Hi. You're not going to believe this, but Jess is back again."  
  
"What?! Is he immortal or something? I'm surprised no one in this town has killed him yet."  
  
"I don't know what he's doing. He got his car when he came two years ago, and he knows that Rory is completely over him-unless he didn't get the message when Rory called and told him."  
  
"Okay. I have to call Rory."  
  
"Don't. He'll be gone by the time she's here next weekend."  
  
"Well, you never know. I just don't want her to get hurt."  
  
"I don't want her to get hurt either. Okay. Don't trip on anything in the dark."  
  
"I'll try not to-OW! Stupid remote control! Bye Luke."  
  
"Bye Lorelai," Luke said before hanging up the phone. Leaning against the wall, he sighed again for the second time in ten minutes. 


End file.
